Generally, in an electrophotography image forming apparatus such as a copier, a printer, a facsimile or the like, a roller which is provided with electrical conductivity such as a transfer roller, a developing roller, a toner supplying roller, an electrifying roller, a cleaning roller, an intermediate transfer roller, a belt driving roller or the like is employed for each process of the image forming apparatuses.
As such a conductive roller, an electrifying roller or the like has been known which is formed by providing an electrically conductive shaft made of metal or polymer with an elastic layer made of foamed or non-foamed rubber, and providing thereon one or more skin layers. For example, in the Patent Document 1, disclosed is an electrifying roller which has a resistivity adjusting layer made of urethane resin or the like and a surface skin layer. In the Patent Document 2, disclosed is a foam roller formed by coating an ultraviolet curing resin on the surface of an elastic layer made of a foam layer or made of a foam layer and a skin layer. Further, in the Patent Document 3, disclosed is an electrically conductive roller which has a non-foamed rubber elastic layer and a skin layer made of polysiloxane. Still further, in the Patent Document 4, disclosed is an electrically conductive roller which has an elastic layer made of elastomer and a resin coating layer comprising an ultraviolet curing resin.
In the Patent Document 5, disclosed is a developing roller in which a resin layer made of an ultraviolet curing resin is provided on an electrically conductive shaft.
Further, it is known that an ultraviolet curing resin is used as an elastic layer of an electrically conductive layer. For example, in the Patent Document 6, disclosed is a method of coating an ultraviolet curing resin by a die coater.